Sorry, bro-bro
by goji1995
Summary: After what was something of a rough day for Dipper, Mabel notices that he isn't quite himself. She decides to talk to him and get to the bottom of the problem.


SORRY, BRO-BRO

It had been an interesting day, for sure. Dipper had spent the day undergoing ridiculous training with a bunch of oversized, insecure cow men, Mabel had unsuccessfully attempted to make Grunkle Stan more appealing to the opposite gender, and now, as the three of them left Greasy's Diner, Stan made a bizarre sight, what with his blatant lack of pants and his shirt torn in half, revealing his far-too-hairy chest for all the world to see.

Not that Stan seemed to care, really. Dipper supposed that when you got to his Grunkle's age, you just sort of stopped caring about appearances. The three of them approached Stan's car, Stan unlocking it and Mabel hopping into one of the back seats.

After Stan had also seated himself, Mabel noticed a lack of Dipper in the car. Looking out, she saw her brother standing motionless outside, looking uncertain as to whether or not to get in.

"You getting in Dip?" she asked quizzically.

"Yeah, come on", Stan said, "what's with the holdup?"

"Uhh, actually", Dipper said, "I think I might walk back to the Shack today. Got a few things on my mind, you know?"

Stan shrugged and said,

"Well, suit yourself kid. Try not to be back too late".

"Alright, I'll see you later then", Dipper said.

"You okay bro?" Mabel asked concernedly.

"Fine", Dipper said, smiling at her. "Just… You know, in the mood for a walk is all. Seeya later Mabes".

"Okay, seeya", Mabel said, still not convinced. She knew her twin well enough to know that something was off here.

Stan turned the ignition, but to no avail, the car merely sputtering in protest.

"Damn thing", he grunted.

Mabel watched Dipper walk away from them as Stan attempted to get the vehicle up and running again. She hesitated briefly, then said,

"Grunkle Stan, I think I might walk back with Dipper".

"You too?" Stan said. "What's given you kids the sudden urge for fresh air?"

"Oh, just, the usual twin stuff, you know. Me n' Dip synchronize all the time. You wouldn't understand", she added playfully.

"I understand a lot more than ya' think, kiddo", Stan said, and for a fraction of a second, Mabel could have sworn she saw a saddened look cross his face. Putting it up to her imagination, she said,

"Well, I'll see you back home, Grunkle Stan".

"Alright, see you later", Stan said, before finally successfully turning the ignition. "About time, ya' hunk o' junk", he growled at his car.

Mabel hopped out, and after watching Stan pull out and drive away, she took pursuit of her twin, who was now a little way ahead of her, walking silently with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey", she said as she caught up with him, taking position at his left side.

"Oh, hey Mabel", he said. "How come you're…"

"Walking home too? No reason, just wanted the fresh air, you know", Mabel said.

"Oh, okay. Sure", Dipper said.

For a minute or so, the two walked on in silence, leaving the town behind and heading up the forest road to the Mystery Shack.

"Dipper, are you okay?" Mabel said, breaking the silence.

"I'm fine", Dipper said, smiling again. "Why?"

"Come on bro-bro", Mabel said, "I can always tell when something's wrong".

"Can you?" Dipper said in a surprisingly icy tone.

Mabel stared, taken aback.

"Well… yeah", she said.

"Sorry", Dipper said. "Didn't mean to say it like that. Long day, you know".

"It's okay. But that definitely didn't sound right. Come on, you know I'm gonna get it out of you sooner or later. Twins can't hide things from each other forever".

Dipper sighed.

"Fine", he relented. "It's just… Well, I…"

He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh-huh?" Mabel said reassuringly.

"I was… just thinking about this morning, at the diner", Dipper said, sounding embarrassed.

"What about it?" Mabel said.

He was looking steadily more awkward by the second.

"I mean… it just… kinda hurt, the way you and Grunkle Stan ganged up on me".

A sudden flare of guilt hit Mabel. She hadn't thought the teasing had had an effect on him. He knew she didn't take stuff like that seriously, right?

"Oh, Dipper", she said apologetically.

"It was just a little hard, okay", Dipper said. "I mean, you both just laughed in my face. I felt like a joke to you, at least, at that moment I did".

"Dipper, you're not a joke", Mabel said. "I so didn't mean to upset you".

"I know you didn't mean to", Dipper said, "but it still sort of hurt, you know. People make fun of me for stuff like that all the time back at school. I just… didn't think my twin sister would openly mock me and look down on me the way they do".

The guilt began to burn harder.

"Oh man, I feel like a big ol' jerk now", Mabel said, looking down at her feet. "I'm super sorry Dipper, I'd never think of you the way those poopheads back home do. I didn't think it would upset you so much. I love you bro, you're like my favourite person".

"Thanks, Mabel", Dipper said, cracking a small but genuine smile. "It's okay, I know you didn't wanna hurt me. It's just my insecurities again, it's not your fault".

"No, it's not okay", Mabel said, "and it definitely is my fault. I should never have laughed at you like that".

The guilt began to burn a little harder still. She had acted like one of the stupid jerks that always made fun of and laughed at Dipper back home. She hated those people, but she had acted just like one of them.

"No, Mabel, I shouldn't have taken it so personally. I mean, come on, I ended up spending the whole day doing stupid "manliness" tests with a bunch of insane Manotaurs, just because I can't keep my own stupid insecurities in check".

"But your insecurities aren't your fault, bro", Mabel said. "You can't help it, and that doesn't excuse me being mean to you".

She took his hand, giving it a squeeze as she did. She was noticing now that there were several bruises on his arms.

"Are you okay?" Mabel said, "just what did those stupid cow people make you do?"

"I'm fine", Dipper said. "A few aches and pains, but nothing major. It was just a stupid, pointless waste of time, you know".

"But hey, don't feel too bad about it, Dipper", Mabel said. "Like Grunkle Stan said, you stood up for yourself, that's way manlier than big muscles and junk".

"Thanks", Dipper said. "But I don't need manliness really. I learned today that a lot of it is just insecurity. I mean I thought I was insecure, but those guys made me look like Mr Confident".

They both laughed.

"Yeah, you should just be yourself", Mabel said.

"Thanks", Dipper said, smiling at her.

"You know there's nothing wrong with you, right? I love my big dorky brother just the way he is", she said sincerely.

"I know you do", Dipper said, his heart swelling with the thought of it. "And I love my big goofball sister just the way she is. And you're a total dork too", he added playfully.

Mabel giggled.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Two dorks, you and I".

"The dorkiest".

The two of them laughed together and raised their joined hands into the air as they chanted

"Pines! Pines! Pines! Pines!"

For a while, they walked on in a pleasant silence, appreciating the calm of the evening sunlight streaming through the trees, a warm breeze wafting over them. Eventually, the shack came into view, slowly emerging from the woods.

"But you know, I really am super mega sorry", Mabel said sincerely. "I'm definitely gonna make it up to you broseph".

"You don't have to make anything up to me sis", Dipper said. "It's okay, I'm just glad you apologised, that's plenty".

"Nope, wrong", Mabel said. "Tomorrow I'm gonna make you the Mabel Supreme Pancake Palooza".

"Okay, that does sound good", Dipper said, thinking of the stack of pancakes covered in all manner of goodness, from chocolate sauce, sprinkles, whipped cream, chocolate buttons and peanuts, to a huge scoop of whatever flavour of ice cream took your fancy. "Buuuut, I doubt Grunkle Stan wants us spending that much money. This morning he was too cheap to buy us normal pancakes, remember?"

"Stan doesn't need to know", Mabel said, pulling a nabbed wad of dollar bills from her sweater pocket.

Both of them burst out laughing.

"He'd be proud of you", Dipper said.

"Yep, I know", Mabel said gloatingly. "So what kind of ice cream you want with it?"

"Butterscotch, definitely butterscotch", Dipper said.

"Then butterscotch you shall have, brother", Mabel said, affectionately booping his nose.

By now, they had reached the shack.

"Hey, thanks for cheering me up Mabel", Dipper said as they approached the entrance.

"It's fine", Mabel said. "I'm just glad to bring you out of frown town".

"Awkward sibling hug?" Dipper said.

"Awkward sibling hug", Mabel agreed, smiling.

The two of them embraced, Mabel squeezing Dipper extra tight for good measure. With perfect timing, they both ended the hug with their traditional,

"Pat, pat".


End file.
